Carry Me Over the Threshold!
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Sequel to "Marry Me!" Ymir, Reiner, and Eren are battling to see who gets to carry Christa over the threshold. But, it all goes down hill when someone unexpected gets involved.


_**Author's Note:**_ _**Something that came to mind when I was re-reading "Marry Me!". This is the sequel, and once again, there are no shippings. It could go either way, and tell who you would like to carry our beloved Christa over the threshold. It can even be the characters who aren't involved in the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own anything except for the idea. Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**_

Christa sighed as Ymir, Reiner, and Eren were tugging on her, getting the white dress she was wearing all dirty. All three of them, for some reason, happened to be wearing suits…

And, of course she was in the wedding dress!

To be honest, she didn't care who carried her over the threshold. But, it all started after the whole incident between her and Eren. After it got ruined (or saved?) by Mikasa who declared that Eren was too young to get married.

Then, it also happened when Christa and Sasha were going through a bunch of dresses, and Christa _just_ happened to find and wear a wedding dress. It didn't help that Sasha had a little too much fun, and decided she would do the blonde girl's hair.

Since when was Sasha into that sort of stuff?

Long story short, what started as a ' _going through dresses day'_ , turned into a ' _who's gonna carry the goddess over the threshold day?'_. Didn't they have to marry her _first_ before carrying her over the threshold?

She tried explaining that, but Reiner and Ymir didn't listen. It just kept getting worse.

Eren got in on it too! Which, didn't help, because now she had two strong boys pulling on her, along with Ymir who was also strong. The shouting and insults didn't help either, because the three were trying to throw out excuses on why they should carry her over the threshold.

They didn't even ask her!

Maybe she should speak up about that! "Um… shouldn't I decided?" she asked, but then was cut off by Eren, who was yelling at Ymir, who happened to be sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm Humanity's Hope!" Eren protested, pulling on Christa's arm, causing her to let out small yelp. She then collided towards his side, nearly making her fall over. "I should carry her over the darn threshold!" He curled his free hand into a fist, clearly irritated at Ymir, who had the courage to mock him!

Come on! Him and Christa are _perfect_ for each other! _And,_ Ymir wants to mess it up!

At the moment, a bunch of murderous thoughts were going through his mind, but he was torn out of them when Christa got pushed into him, due to all the tugging. "Sorry," she mumbled, only to be tugged toward Ymir.

"Oh yeah? I've been friends with Christa longer than _you!"_ Ymir screamed, nearly pulling the blonde girl's arm out of her socket. Yes! She has known the goddess longer than the two idiots! Also, Ymir didn't have anger issues like Yeager. And, she wasn't too tall like Braun.

Seriously, her and Christa are close! Nothing could destroy their friendship! And, _she_ was going to be the one to _carry_ the goddess over the dang threshold!

"I'm more manlier than all of you!" Reiner argued, triumphant in his voice. For a moment, it seemed like he was, up until Ymir raised an eyebrow, forcing him to let out a high pitched mouse-like squeak. Hey! He had the right to 'squeak'! That woman was far more scarier than the Captain when he finds out the Hanji had hid his tea!

He didn't have to be very manly for Christa. All that mattered to him was carrying her over the threshold, and hoping that they would live a peaceful life. (Up until he dies.)

' _A Manly Man's Fantasy. Creator: Reiner Braun'._

"Really?" Ymir started, an unimpressed look on her face. "Then, if you're so manly, how can I do this?" With that, the brunette quickly scooped up Christa, causing the two boys to get caught off guard. Ymir quickly kicked the two boys, forcing them to let go of the blonde haired girl.

Both boys were overpowered by the brunette girl and fell in the wet grass.

"My suit!" Eren yelled in a high pitched irritated tone. Oh! He was gonna kill her! He can't get married in a wet suit!

"My love!" Ymir cooed, as she started walking toward the threshold with Christa in her arms, a wide smile on her face. Yes. This was when everyone perverted man could stop eyeing the short girl. This was when… every single person's dream on earth got crushed, but one's became true.

Reiner narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't!" But, reality hit him. Ymir, was too far away, and there was no way Reiner could charge at Ymir, and grab Christa, while trying to carry his _Goddess_ over the threshold. Plus, when Eren wanted something, he would probably transform into his Titan Form and destroy them all.

His eyes flickered over to where Eren was doing his best to dry off his suit. Reiner shot Eren a look, nodding, gesturing to the teen's hand. Humanity's Hope had a small glint in his eyes as he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth.

Once again, reality hit Reiner.

Who's to say that Eren would transform, grab Christa, and hop over the threshold and run off to the new home they would have and start having mini Eren's? That was _so_ not happening on Reiner's watch!

So, the blonde boy did what any ' _true'_ warrior would do. He also moved his hand towards his mouth, ready to become the Armoured Titan again.

"You know what they say, people do crazy things when they're in love!" the warrior exclaimed, catching Eren's attention, making the boy stop what he was doing.

Ymir, who was laughing her head off, totally not paying attention to what was going on behind her.

She was just inches away from the threshold, and she was not letting this moment slip away from her so easily. Ymir stopped dead in her tracks, feeling pain explode in her side.

Who had the nerve to kick her?! "Ow! Reiner!" she screamed, figuring that it was the blonde boy who did it, because Eren could just transform or ram into her. Ymir turned her gaze toward the direction where she thought Reiner was, only to not see the taller boy.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened, staring at the figure before her.

"No way," Eren gasped his hand dropping down at his side, the whole transforming thing going out the window due to his shock. They were all staring as if _God_ had just appeared and made an epic entrance, declaring that they were all going to go to _Heaven_ and live in paradise.

Boy! Wouldn't that be awesome!

Reiner stared at the figure before him, not knowing weather to yell at them, or just stay quiet.

"Alright!" the figure exclaimed enthusiastically as they struggled to pick up Christa, who was at the moment in a state of shock, wondering if she should run, or see what goes on.

She chose to see what would go on.

"You?!" The three yelled.

"Yes! Me!"

"Connie?!"

Connie grinned, as he nearly stumbled on a rock while trying desperately to look heroic while carrying Christa over the threshold. "So… um… Christa… what do we do after I carry you over the threshold?" Clearly, he had no idea what was going on, he just did what Captain Levi said. Look heroic, and take 'blondie' away.

The heroic part didn't seem to work.

Eren growled, clearly ticked off. Who does he think he is just dropping by and 'stealing' her away?! "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" he bellowed, punching his fist on the ground as he dashed towards the oblivious shorter kid, who didn't seem to be paying any attention at the moment.

Connie almost chased after a butterfly.

Almost.

Connie, not noticing Eren, turn to Ymir. "Sorry for kicking you, it was a malfunction on my ODM Gear," he admitted, showing no shame at all. Actually, that was a lie because he slipped, and accidentally hit Ymir.

He wasn't paying any attention to Eren, who was growling and mumbling a bunch of curses under his breath.

Eren, rammed into Connie, only to accidentally push Christa and the bald kid, along with himself over the threshold. Connie fell on the ground first, then Eren fell on top of him, and then Christa fell.

The blonde scrambled up. "I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly, hoping that she didn't damage anything.

Eren was lost in her bright blue eyes, and sadly, was found by Connie's cracked voice. "You're crushing me!" the bald kid yelled, struggling to get up, not wanting to die underneath his friend.

"Oh! Uh… sorry man," Eren muttered, getting off of Connie who gasped for air. When the three were all up, they stared at each other, one shocked, the other oblivious, the other face palming.

Humanity's Hope, The Bald Kid, and The Goddess.

What an odd yet fascinating pair...

Connie sighed, a smirk on his face as he outstretched his arms and wrapped them around Christa and Eren, causing one to blush, the other to look irritated. "It could work. You know, the three of us?"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**Let me know what you thought of it… I am not sure if I will continue this or not. To be honest, I like both pairings: Reiner and Christa, and Eren and Christa. I find them both to be cute, and I think both would do well together. As for Connie…**_

 _ **A true match made in Heaven.**_

 _ **-Master**_


End file.
